


Soulmate

by Lingkarano



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kikuromonth2017, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Week 1
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingkarano/pseuds/Lingkarano
Summary: Di ulang tahun Kise Ryouta yang ke-16 adalah hari dimana Kise akan tahu siapa soulmatenya. Happy Kikuroday. Happy Kikuromonth 2017.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Untuk event Kikuromonth2017, week 1, dengan tema soulmate.
> 
> Warning: Sho-ai dan OOC.

Hari ini ulang tahun Kise Ryouta, dan berlangsung sangat meriah. Ini ulang tahun yang pertama kalinya dirayakan saat SMA. Berkat sifat Kise yang _extrovert_ dan mudah bergaul, walau baru beberapa bulan masuk SMA, sudah banyak teman SMAnya yang menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun di kelasnya.  Well, karena Kise juga model sih, makanya dia populer terutama di kalangan remaja cewek.  Senpai-senpainya dan rekan satu tim di klub basket juga banyak yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya dan menyampaikan harapan agar Kise bisa jadi Ace handalan untuk memenangkan juara di Interhigh musim panas ini.

Bahkan saat Kise tiba di pintu rumahnya, Kakak-kakaknya melemparkan confetti dan Mama Kise sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial. Saat makan malam keluarga sambil merayakan ulang tahun Kise, Papa Kise sebagai kepala keluarga juga memberikan wanti-wanti terutama karena hari ini adalah spesial ulang tahun anak bungsu keluarga Kise yang ke 16. “Selamat ulang tahun ke 16, Ryouta-kun. Kau sekarang sudah SMA, kehidupanmu harus lebih bertanggung jawab. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui siapa _soulmate-_ mu. Terserah padamu untuk segera mencari dia atau menunggu dewasa. Apapun yang terjadi, kamu pasti akan menikahi dia suatu saat nanti, sama seperti papa dan mamamu. Jadi siapkan dirimu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik agar dia mencintaimu secara natural.” Sebenarnya nasehat yang mirip sudah Ryouta dengar di ulang tahun ke 16 kedua kakaknya, tapi tetap saja Ryouta merasa sedikit canggung, apalagi yang menasehatinya adalah papanya sendiri. Ryouta sedikit tersipu, lalu menjawab “baik”. Kakak keduanya langsung memegang bahu Ryouta sambil menimpali, “Sudah Ryou-chan, jangan terlalu serius. Mending banyak-banyakin pacaran dan nikmati masa muda selagi sempat. Urusan _soulmate_ bisa nanti saja” diakhiri dengan seringai dari Kakaknya. “Ritsu, jangan samakan Ryouta dengan dirimu”, Kakak sulungnya Reyna langsung menyela dengan tegas.

~~~~~~~

Ryouta menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Sepuluh menit lagi, tanggal 18 Juni akan berakhir. Sungguh, Ryouta sebenarnya sudah lelah karena sudah banyak merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Bahkan hadiah-hadiah dari teman dan fansnya belum ada yang dibuka. Tapi Ryouta tidak bisa tidur karena deg-degan menunggu takdir.  Takdir yang akan menorehkan nama _soulmate_ di bagian tubuh seseorang sesaat setelah hari ulang tahunnya ke 16. Di beberapa kasus, ada yang menunggu sampai seminggu, baru nama _soulmate-_ nya muncul, tapi yang paling umum memang di malam hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun ke 16. Ryouta bisa saja tidur dan melihat nama _soulmate-_ nya muncul esok pagi. Tapi ini adalah urusan _soulmate_ , seseorang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya kelak, seseorang yang akan dinikahinya, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya, seseorang yang akan selalu bersamanya di masa tua nanti, ini adalah masalah kebahagiaan Ryouta di masa yang akan datang, dan tentu saja Ryouta tidak bisa tidur. Ryouta sedikit meregangkan badan sambil berbaring, masih menunggu. Tanpa terasa sudah jam 1 malam, akh sepertinya Ryouta akan mengantuk di sekolah pas pagi nanti karena tidak bisa tidur. Ryouta mengecek kedua tangannya, kalau-kalau ternyata nama _soulmate-_ nya sudah terpatri. Dan saat itulah Ryouta merasa ada perasaan terbakar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, walaupun sedikit terasa sakit, Ryouta secara intens menatap pergelangan tangannya yang pelan-pelan mengukirkan sebuah nama.

Biru muda. Warna huruf kanji yang mulai terukir di pergelangan tangannya adalah biru muda. Kise masih menanti nama _soulmate_ terukir penuh. Dan Kise melihat nama yang familiar. Eh. Kanji marga Kuroko, tapi warnanya biru muda. Selanjutnya terukir huruf hiragana Tetsuya.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Lidah Kise melafalkan tulisan tato di pergelangan tangannya.

Mata Kise membelalak melihat nama yang dikenalnya. Orang yang pernah menjadi mentornya di klub basket SMP, orang yang dikaguminya, dan orang yang dianggap sahabat terdekatnya.

“Kurokocchiii.” Kise menyebut nama panggilannya. Kilasan-kilasan kenangannya dengan Kuroko menyeruak. Dari awal mereka bertemu di SMP, sampai saat terakhir Kise melihat Kuroko bertanding bersama Seirin di pertandingan babak penyisihan Interhigh. Selama ini Kise menganggap Kuroko orang penting dalam hidupnya, bahkan Kise sampai meminta Kuroko pindah ke Kaijo agar mereka bisa selalu bersama.

 “Begitu rupanya. Ini karena perasaanku yang kuat pada Kurokocchi ya.”           

 “Dewa, terimakasih.”

 “Aku mencintaimu Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 Kise mencium tanda _soulmate_ di pergelangan tangannya dengan perasaan. Setelah itu Kise tertidur dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Bersambung XD


End file.
